Broken Hearts
by PrussiaPanda
Summary: Gilbert Weillschmidt, a 12th grader at Hetalia High School has a hard enough life as it is already; Math homework, and exams that were coming up soon. But, the awesome Prussia was /not/ ready for this. Not now... Warning: May have some language & Gore but not to much. It may leave you crying in tears at the end. PrussiaXLovino. Maybe another pairing? Please read!


Hey guys it's PrussiaPanda here with a new story, I probably will be updating this one because it won't suck like my other ones did.

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

One day Gilbert was playing his video games, when suddenly Ludwig thought it would be a good idea to interup him. "Gilbert, you haven't done your homework yet and as your younger brother I would like you to succesfully finish it for once." He said standing in front of the TV. Gilbert looked up at him and paused the game, he smirked slightly. Ludwig frowned down at him. " Oh West, I don't think I have to worry about some silly little homework thing Ms. Dummkopf gave me, besides, I got all day to do it!" Ludwig sighed, not impressed from what he said. "But bruder, if you keep waiting and not doing your homework you won't get anything done!" Gilbert only crossed his arms and turned away from him. "I can do what I want." Ludwig facepalmed, which Gilbert was suprised his face didn't turn red, he couldn't count the number of times he facepalmed.

Seeing as he wasn't going to move, Gilbert gave him a blank stare and stood up. "Fine, whatever I'll finish it if it makes you happy." He began to walk up th stairs, his hands in his pockets. Ludwig watched him as he went up, following after him. Getting his backpack, he walked over to the table and sat down while getting his homework out. He pulled out his folder and started working on it. "So 34x+12=6+22x..that's easy! It's x=2!..I think." He wrote down the answer, and then completed his work after a few more problems. He sighed and put his feet on the table. "Man, I fell like I ran a marathon!"

"Bruder! Get your feet off the table, I just cleaned it!" Gilbert turned his head around slightly to see Ludwig standing in back of him. "West give it a break, it's not ike you are going to die if I put my feet on the table for once." He said sarcasticlly. "Ja I know...but it's rude. How about if people come over und there's marks all over the table." Once again Gilbert sighed. He still didn't know how he could live with him, besides the fact that they were brothers. Ludwig was a clean freak and he was one of those people that could care a less about how things looked, as long as he knew where it was that was fine. Gilbert couldn't understand why his bruder thought differently.

He put his feet down and stood back up again. "Can you just leave me alone for once? Whatever, it doesn't matter." He began to walk down stairs again, taking out his phone and calling one of his friends. He put the phone up to his ear. The person answered right away. "Ciao, what do you want Gil?" Gilbert smiled as he heard him. "Hallo Lovi! Are you doing anything today? Because I'm not." It was silent for alittle bit. "No it doesn't look like it. Why?" Gilbert laughed. "Gut, gut. Well I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out or something."

"Si, sure. At least I could get away from Feliciano for the day." Gilbert grinned. Then he heard Ludwig say "I am going to go out for the day to do some work, I'll be back." He answered with a bored grunt, not really caring what he did. "Alright, well you can meet me at my house, then we can go off from there." Lovino agreed and hung up after a few 'See ya's.' He put his phone away and sat back down to finish winning the game for the third time in a row. Thirty minutes later the door bell rang. Getting up he turned the TV and game off and headed upstairs.

The door bell kept on ringing, making Ludwig's dogs bark and howl. "Ja I'm coming!" He said running to open the door. He turned the door knob and was greeted with Lovino crossing his arms. "What took you so long? Took you like an hour to get to the door." Gilbert chuckled. "Lovino, you're so funny sometimes. Hold on I have to get something." He ranover to the closet and grabbed Ludwig's extra credit card, and ran back. He stepped outside and locked the door.

* * *

What will happen next? Review please! It motivates me to write more! : 3


End file.
